If You Love Me(Alternate ending to Healing Hearts)
by coldcrafter
Summary: Forget everything that happened in A Heart to Remember and onwards. Jasmine hasn't lost her memory, Mitch will do anything to get her back and they are both through with lies.


Forget that A Heart to Remember and Devious Hearts (or whatever they were called) ever happened. Jasmine didn't loose her memory. Mitch wants her back. And they are both done with lying.

I suggest you read the other stories first or you might be a little bit confused...or maybe you shouldn't because my writing is horrible...

Mitch's POV

One year. It has been a whole year since Jasmine left. And I regret everyday I have to go on without her. I would kill to see those shimmering eyes and flowing hair, but most of all, I want to hear her voice. I want to hear her softly sing, "If you love me won't you let me know?"

If I ever saw her again, I would let her know.

"MITCH," the voice of my best friend called. "WE ARE OUT OF MILK."

"THAT'S NICE," I yelled back at Jerome.

"CAN YOU GO PICK SOME UP?!"

"Ugh," I moaned. "SURE."

I rolled off the couch and onto my feet.

I carried the jug of milk in one hand and used the other to turn on my phone. My background flashed awake with my favourite picture of her as my background. I took it when we went camping. She wasn't wearing any makeup and her hair was in a floppy bun, but she looked as beautiful as ever.

I'm thrown back into reality when someone bumps into me. Both of our phones clatter to the ground and we glance up at each other. She wears a startled expression and rushes off before I can process what just happen. I saw Jasmine. And she left her phone behind.

When I got home, I placed the milk on the counter and blurted out to Jerome, "I saw Jazz."

"Are you sure?" He questions.

As a reply, I place her phone in front of him. He turns it on.

"Have you looked at this yet?" He asks, staring down at her home screen.

"No. Why?"

"Look," he tells me. He spins the phone towards me. Her background was of her and Adam. And they were kissing.

"I'm going to Adam's," I state before rushing out the door.

Jazz's POV

I was sprawled out on the couch when I heard the doorbell ring. I had an idea of who it would be.

"I'll get it!" Adam called as he darted over to the door.

He couldn't even slip in a greeting before I heard Mitch ask, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Over he edge of the couch I can see him holding up my phone.

"It wasn't my choice," I heard Adam tell him as he snatched my phone from Mitch's grasp.

I was so glad he couldn't see me.

"I had a right to know!" He was starting to raise his voice.

"Mitch." I said sternly, getting up from the couch.

His gaze softened when his eyes landed on me. Doesn't he hate me?

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask him, knowing what the answer will be.

He nods and steps to the side to let me through the door.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I ask him.

"What am I doing? What are you doing besides trying to hide from everyone?!"

"Look, I asked Adam to keep it a secret for awhile. So how about you respect my decision and get off my lawn?"

"Your lawn?!"

"Yes. My lawn. I'm dating and living with Adam. Got a problem with that?"

"Actually, I do have a problem with that." Without elaborating on what he meant by that, he spins on his heels and marches to his car.

I take a deep breath to suppress my anger.

"Mitch. Wait." He looks over his shoulder and waits. "I don't want to go around hating you for what I've done. Can we just be friends?"

"I don't know." And with that, he's gone.

Mitch's POV

I don't want to be friends. I want to be more. My problem with her dating Adam is that I'm not Adam. Is this really our reunion? I pictured it more along the lines of crashing our lips together, not screaming at each other.

She hates me. I know it. She will never love me. Then again, she never really did. I was just a decoy, used to lure in Preston. But I can't help loving her.

"What's wrong?" Jerome asks as I stomp past him.

I flop onto the couch and mutter, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"She's dating Adam, isn't she?"

I purse my lips and give a solum nod.

Jerome pulls out his phone and puts it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" comes Adam's voice after a few rings.

"Hey, it's Jerome. I heard Jazz was back."

"Ya, she's been here for a couple of weeks."

"Can I talk to her?" he inquires.

"Um, now isn't the best time. Things didn't go too smoothly with Mitch."

"Ya, that's what Mitch said."

In the background, a few sobbing sounds can be heard.

"I better go."

"Okay, bye."

With that they both hang up.

"What exactly happened between you two?" he asks me.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I don't want to relive the fact that she's in love with someone else. What if she was using Adam as the decoy this time? To get me? No, she would never try that one again.


End file.
